


Let Me Be The One

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Attempt at songfic, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: After being told something about their relationship, Eli decides to set her free...A fic based on the song Let Me Be The One by Jimmy Bondoc.





	Let Me Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic and I know I'm probably bad at this, but hey at least I tried :v
> 
> May have some inappropriate words as I can't think properly while writing this 'cause I was at school so yeah. 
> 
> I encourage listening to the song while reading this for added feels~  
> Here's the link:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0LVHpdOv3w8
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"Eli, can we talk?”

“Sure. What can I help you with, Nico?”

“I know I’m not in the right position to say this but…”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t bear seeing her like that…”

“Who? You can say it to me Nico”

“I-It’s about Nozomi… I’m not really sure but I-I think she’s not happy with your relationship anymore… I don’t know if she’s hurting or something but it’s just how I see it when we’re hanging out… I’m sorry but I think you should know that… Sometimes she even jokes about leaving you… which she’s never done before…”

Huh? What is Nico saying? Nozomi? But she’s happy when we’re together… I don’t see even a hint of pain or uneasiness… I can’t think of a reason why she would not be happy with our relationship. We love and respect each other, we listen to each other. We make sure we have time for each other. So why…?

 

_Somebody told me you were leavin’_

_I didn’t know_

_Somebody told me you’re unhappy_

_But it doesn’t show_

_Somebody told me that you don’t want me, no more_

_So you’re walkin’ out the door_

 

I came home early from work, to surprise my love. Whatever it is that we’re not okay, I’ll make sure to know and make up with her. I walked in quietly and saw no one at the living room. She must be in our bedroom. I went there immediately and stopped at the closed door. From there, I can hear her… crying? Sobs, hiccups, I can tell that they’re being concealed by a pillow or something.

“Elichi… is this still love…?” She whispered.

 

_Nobody told me you’ve been crying_

_Every night_

_Nobody told me you’d been dyin’_

_But didn’t want to fight_

_Nobody told me that you fell out of love from me_

_So I’m setting you free_

 

“Nozomi? Can we talk?”

“Of course Elichi” She gave me that warm smile. I used to feel happy when I see that but now it just hurts, seeing her smiling like that, despite knowing that she’s hurting and doesn’t love me anymore.

“Nozomi, I’m sorry. I–We should break up…” I bit my lip to prevent my tears from falling down. I looked at her beautiful turquoise eyes. I can see tears threatening to fall down too. I can see the guilt, sadness, hurt, and... relief.

“What? But Elichi…”

“I know you’re not happy anymore Nozomi. I know you need this…”

“E-Elichi… thank you…” She embraced me. “I’m sorry…”

I held her tight, for the last time. I felt her warmth, for the last time.

“I love you, Nozomi”

 

_Let me be the one to break it up_

_So you won’t have to make excuses_

_We don’t need to find a set up where_

_Someone wins and someone loses_

_We just have to say our love was true_

_But has now become a lie_

_So I’m tellin’ you I love you one last time_

_And goodbye_

 

“Eli, can we talk?”

“What is it this time Nico?”

“Still about Nozomi…”

“We’re not together anymore”

“I know. It’s just that… Yeah she’s been free and all and she’s happy… I am too, for her. She even plans to open up a flower shop of her own after she graduates. I think she’ll graduate with honors too, ‘cause she has more time to focus now. But I don’t know, I feel like she still needs you – loves you.”

 

_Somebody told me you still loved me_

_Don’t know why_

 

It’s that isn’t it? We’ve become so into each other that we forgot that we also have our own lives. We looked at each other too much that we didn’t have time for our own growth.

 

_Nobody told me that you only_

_Needed time to fly_

 

“You think, maybe you can… you know? Be together again after everything’s been settled?”

 

_Somebody told me that you want to come back when_

_Our love is real again_

 

Don’t worry Nozomi. You’re free now. You can focus on your studies so you can achieve your dreams. I’m sorry for being a burden to you. I’m sorry I didn’t let you grow… I’m sorry.

 

_Let me be the one to break it up_

_So you won’t have to make excuses_

_We don’t need to find a set up where_

_Someone wins and someone loses_

_We just have to say our love was true_

_But has now become a lie_

_So I’m tellin’ you I love you one last time_

_And goodbye_

 

I woke up at the couch. Ever since we broke up, I didn’t want to sleep at our bed for I will only miss her. Smelling her scent on our bed, seeing the empty space beside me, and hearing my alarm wake me up instead of her voice will only make me long for her. I stood up to get myself a cup of coffee. I sighed, thinking that our break up even made it hard for me to drink tea for I will only remember our teatime, so I settled on coffee.

I was taken aback at what I saw in the kitchen.

The silky and smooth purple hair that I used to caress

The vibrant green eyes that always seemed to see through me

The fair and flawless skin that I loved so much

The soft lips that always gave me warm and gentle smiles

The most angelic face I’ve ever seen

I almost believed that she came back for me. I almost took her into my arms and kissed her. Almost. Until she turned to me and said,

“Oh, Elichi did I wake you up? Sorry I came by unexpected. I came here to take my remaining things” and she smiled at me again. 

Damn, don’t give me that smile. It hurts you know? It hurts so much… Just go already Nozomi, or I won’t be able to resist holding you in my arms and never let you go. I know you need to be free. You will only regret staying here with me. Please. Just… go…

 

_Just turn around and walk away_

_You don’t have to live like this_

_But if you love me still then stay_

_Don’t keep me waiting for that final kiss_

_We can work together through this test_

_Or we can work through it apart_

_I just need to get this off my chest_

_That you will always have my heart_

 

_Let me be the one…_

 

_Let me be the one to break it up_

_So you won’t have to make excuses…_

_We don’t need to find a set up where_

_Someone wins and someone loses…_

_We just have to say our love was true_

_But has now become a lie…_

_So I’m tellin’ you I love you one last time…_

_And goodbye…._

 

_Let me be the one..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah thanks for reading! <3
> 
> By all means, please comment on what you honestly think about this fic 'cause I'm planning to write some songfics again if this turns out good :3
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
